As used herein a “threat” includes malicious software, also known as “malware” or “pestware”, which comprises software that is included or inserted in a part of a processing system or processing systems for a harmful purpose. The term threat should be read to comprise possible, potential and actual threats. Types of malware can comprise, but are not limited to, malicious libraries, viruses, worms, Trojans, adware, malicious active content and denial of service attacks. In the case of invasion of privacy for the purposes of fraud or theft of identity, malicious software that passively observes the use of a computer is known as “spyware”.
In a networked information or data communications system, a user has access to one or more terminals which are capable of requesting and/or receiving information or data from local or remote information sources. In such a communications system, a terminal may be a type of processing system, computer or computerised device, personal computer (PC), mobile, cellular or satellite telephone, mobile data terminal, portable computer, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), pager, thin client, or any other similar type of digital electronic device. The capability of such a terminal to request and/or receive information or data can be provided by software, hardware and/or firmware. A terminal may comprise or be associated with other devices, for example a local data storage device such as a hard disk drive or solid state drive.
An information source can comprise a server, or any type of terminal, that may be associated with one or more storage devices that are able to store information or data, for example in one or more databases residing on a storage device. The exchange of information (ie. the request and/or receipt of information or data) between a terminal and an information source, or other terminal(s), is facilitated by a communication means. The communication means can be realised by physical cables, for example a metallic cable such as a telephone line, semi-conducting cables, electromagnetic signals, for example radio-frequency signals or infra-red signals, optical fibre cables, satellite links or any other such medium or combination thereof connected to a network infrastructure.
An entity can include, but is not limited to, a file, an object, a class, a collection of grouped data, a library, a variable, a process, and/or a device.
As available storage on processing systems increases, it is becoming time consuming to detect and remove malware using current methods of scanning. The scan process utilises a large amount of processing system resources. As a result, if a user is attempting to use the processing system at a time when the scanner is performing a scan, the user can be hindered by the lack of processing system resources available for such processing.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system and/or computer readable medium of instructions to determine or identify malware in a processing system which addresses or at least ameliorates problems inherent in the prior art.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.